You'll Be in My Heart
by GW Katrina
Summary: Bonds form in unusual ways. Love is one of the best. More Tarzan songfic. Someone stop me.


_/Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you _

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry/_

Waves washed over him, swamping him with cold water. It stung his eyes even as it splashed into his mouth, choking him. The sound of the rushing water roared in his ears, drowning out any other noise he might have heard.

_Help me._

Koumyou Sanzo sat up, eyes wide as he gasped for air. Frantic eyes darted around, reassuring him that he was in the safety of his own room, still as dry as ever. 

Why had he dreamed that? What had pulled him there? He knew that it was from somewhere else, he could still feel a faint tug at the back of his mind.

_Help me._

Danger. Someone was in trouble. Someone important.

_Help, please._

The monks that watched the grounds during the night were shocked to see Master Sanzo tear from his rooms, still in his sleeping robes. The normally serene man looked half wild, eyes searching the area. He whispered something, barely heard by the closest monk.

"The river."

He ran.

///

As the man neared the flowing river, he paused. Koumyou knew that the one he sought was in the water, but where? He scanned the churning surface, cursing the unusually heavy rains that caused the river to flood out of season.

A cry broke through the night air. 

Upriver. Koumyou turned and started that direction. The sound had been that of a young child, possibly an infant. The pull strengthened, and he broke into a run, not caring about the snags or rips his robe was suffering. Absently, he could hear others from the temple shouting, slowly following his trail. Still, he could not wait.

It was the moon that helped him. The clouds above broke up for just a moment, letting the silvery moonlight through. A flash off something caught Koumyou's attention, and he turned towards it.

A small bundle was caught up in debris at the edge of the river. The moonlight had flashed off the small tuft of golden hair that grew on the infant's head.  As if sensing Koumyou, another cry came from the child.

_Help me._

Without a second thought, Koumyou waded into the cold water. It quickly soaked through his tattered clothing, sloshing icily around his legs. The child wasn't that far out, only a few feet, and it was with a light heart that Koumyou scooped up the infant, board and all. 

He held the child to his chest, already wading back to the shore. As he reached it and paused a moment to rest, Koumyou looked at his prize. Both the calls, mental and verbal, stopped as the baby looked at him with wide eyes. Moonlight flashed through the clouds again. 

"Well," chuckled Koumyou. "Blond hair and maybe blue eyes. Aren't you a pretty little thing?"

The look the baby gave him was almost disgusted, and the monk laughed. "Noisy, too." He began to move forward once more. "Come. Let us get you some food and both of us into warm and dry clothing."

The baby gurgled, eyes already sliding shut.

"That is a very good idea, Kouryu. Sleep it is, after we change."

///

_/For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry/_

Koumyou woke as a physical sound echoed the mental whimper. Sitting up, the brunette looked towards his doorway. Kouryu stood in the doorway, his eyes wide, tears running down his cheeks. Despair and fear curled in the back of Koumyou's mind, and he opened his arms.

Taking the opportunity, the four year old ran over and crawled onto the bed. He curled up against Koumyou, shivering.

"Kouryu, what is wrong? You're shaking." Koumyou wrapped his arms tightly around the tiny boy.

"Bad dream." Huge purple eyes looked at Koumyou. "There was lotsa blood." Fear trickled across the bond again, and Koumyou caught a flash of himself, covered in blood. No wonder Kouryu had been so frightened.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

The question received a rather energetic nod, and Koumyou moved over. Kouryu stayed close, head resting on Koumyou's chest. Already, his eyes were sliding shut, showing the amazing resilience of the young.

As he listen to Kouryu's breathing, Koumyou sighed. He, too, had been plagued by dreams filled with similar images. Maybe the gods were trying to tell him something.

"Master Sanzo?"

"Yes, Kouryu?"

"Promise to stay."

A heartbeat. "As long as I can, Kouryu. Sleep now."

Tomorrow, he would start making plans for Kouryu's care if something were to happen to him.

_/Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my hear_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_In my heart always/_

Blood. Pain. Fear.

The newly named Genjo Sanzo sat on the floor, stunned. Ignored by the fleeing demons, he stared at the spreading pool of blood that came from the still form before him. His mind refused to connect his beloved Master Sanzo to the lifeless flesh that lay on the ground.

How could Master Sanzo be gone? He had promised to stay. Why? Why had Master done that? He would have rather died that see the sight that was before him.  

*when destiny calls you, you must be strong*

One of his master's favorite quotes floated through his mind. His hands tightened on the Maten sutra, his legacy, the last gift from his master. 

He would be strong.

A phantom hand seemed to brush through his bloody hair, and the feeling of approval. The mark on his forehead burned, and Genjo Sanzo let his head drop forward, tears breaking free.

_/Always/_


End file.
